


My "Guardian" Is A Demon

by RejectedSamsung



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aiden Blake And Damien, Anime Mystery, Anime Original Story, Anime Supernatural, Anime Thriller, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Disappearances, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manga & Anime, My "Guardian" Is A Demon, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Secret Organizations, demon guardian, demon protector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectedSamsung/pseuds/RejectedSamsung
Summary: Aiden Blake, who used to be your ordinary 13 year old kid until that changed when she met a demon named Damien, Who the two are now bonded together as they share pain, and his Abilities. He says that he is her Protector and "Guardian". But with Aiden being 18 now she tries to have a somewhat normal life with being in high school, that seems to be an issue.As strange things are happening as children and adults go missing, as well as supernatural beings appearing and a secret society cult in the midst. Aiden wonders how she will be able to help figure out the mysteries in the disappearances including her Twin Friends Nate Wolf and Nova Wolf.Even figure out the backstory to her “Guardian” Demon Damien who goes silent when asked about his past life.





	1. Aiden Blake's Note (Introduction)

_So, I decided to write down some notes I've taken about Damien and this whole bond thing we have now. I won't reveal much since the dude is a mystery on his own._

_First things first, Don't ask him about his past or his family, he literally gets pissed and I've had to whack him with a bat before to snap him out of it which resulted in me feeling that as well. So yeah, I won't be doing that again. Another thing is that I noticed is that he likes to prank others,_

_Considering I witnessed one happen at school as a girl tripped in mid air. But considering the fact I saw two red eyes who were in her shadow I knew it was Damien. Another thing is that when I first met Damien then tried to leave._

_He started roaring in pain telling me how that if I left him and was more than ten feet he would feel pain, said it was part of this bond which I still don't know what it means or what kind of demon Damien is. I tried asking him but all he did was look away saying he doesn't know either,_

_I even tried looking up what kind of demon he was and nothing. It's like the type of demon he is, is different or new or. . .not heard of. Maybe he's just cursed? I don't know._

_Well I best be heading._

_ But I forgot something though, let me Introduce myself. My name is Aiden Blake, I'm a 17 year old, junior in high school. Who's bonded to a demon named Damien, who's last name is not known, backstory is a mystery and to make things better we share each other's pain and his abilities. I met Damien when I was 13, _

_ but I do not feel comfortable talking about that yet so you'll have to wait later down this story. _


	2. The Beginning Of Everything

**3rd Person**

_**5:40 am** _

Aiden was laying in bed asleep while her father was getting ready for work, Aiden's alarm on her phone started going off. Still sleeping through it a certain demon appears glaring at the phone then looks to Aiden, said demon jumps on her bed waking Aiden up causing her to yell "OH MY GOD!!" "SHUT YOUR PHONE UP!!" Aiden looks over seeing the demon that jumped on her bed nearly making her have a heart attack, rolling her eyes 

"Really, Damien you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she whispered yelled at him. Reaching over to her nightstand turning off her alarm on her phone. "Oh please," he says, as he floats up a little to get off the bed then lands on the floor. 

"You think if i wanted to hurt or give you a heart attack i would have done so already?" Aiden looks at him, "but you won't" "exactly! Because I'm your guardian!" She rolls her eyes at that. "Oh please, now disappear or something so i can get dressed" with that Damien disappears and Aiden starts doing her morning routine. Getting dressed, going to the bathroom to brush her hair, then starts brushing her teeth "Aiden, honey i'm going to work now" Aiden spits out the toothpaste "Okay! Love you!" 

"Love you too Aiden" With that her father left and started heading to work. Aiden finished walking back into her room. Grabbing her socks putting them on then grabbing her shoes putting them on. "Okay Damien you can come out now" grabbing her phone, earbuds and backpack she walks to the kitchen grabbing an apple on the way out while grabbing her keys. "Another day, another good time to prank other kids" Damien says, 

With a smile on his face fixing his red vest a little. Shaking her head Aiden walks out the door locking it, while closing it behind her. Walking to the bus stop Aiden sits on a bench as she waits for her bus to arrive. 

Damien was standing next to her looking around with his eyes glowing a vibrant red that only Aiden could see, she looked over seeing him next to her looking like he's staring off into space. "How old are you?" Damien blinks then looks over to her, "hmm?" "I said how old are you?" With that, he looks away "do we really have to start with these kinds of questions again?" 

Aiden looks at the sidewalk then to him. "Damien I'm just curious, besides it's not like I'm asking about your family" he sighs. "I'd rather not say" with that Aiden looks away. "Damien whatever happened that makes you not wanna-" "I SAID I'D RATHER NOT SAY!" he snaps at her looking at her as his eyes are glowing a bright vibrant red. "Okay, okay. Calm down Damien please" breathing in as Damien tries to calm himself down, "I'm sorry. ." 

With that the bus arrives, the doors open and Aiden grabs her backpack, throwing it on, then walks to the bus walking up the stairs getting on. Aiden walks to her usual seat taking her backpack off then sits down. Aiden puts her earbuds in, looking around the bus for her friends furrowing her brows wondering why they ain't on, "what is it?" She hears Damien speak in her mind 

"Nova and Nate aren't on" Aiden can tell that Damien is looking around as well "the twins?" "Yeah" during the bus ride Aiden keeps wondering why Nova and Nate aren't on, just thinking that they could possibly be sick or they went on some kind of trip and they forgot to tell her. Aiden looks down, changing the song on her phone, feeling a tap on her shoulder. From behind she looks up and turns around taking an earbud out. "Yes?" As she looks at the student behind her. 

"Are you a friend of Nova and Nate's?" Nodding her head. "Have you heard the news?" "What news?" Before the student could reply the bus arrived at the school. Aiden grabs her backpack and throws it on; she starts walking down the aisle to get off the bus. "Wonder what that kid was gonna say" Aiden hears Damien, agreeing with him. Walking towards the school entering the building she sees the other students barely even talking or whispering in groups raising a brow. 

Walking to her locker, as she inputs the combination to it. Taking off her backpack, putting her textbooks in her locker grabbing her notebook, English book and second notebook she writes in about Damien. Heading to her English class, she enters the room seeing Miss. Walker not in the room. With that she heads to her seat, about to sit when she hears someone enter the room looking over she sees it's Miss. Walker who entered. "Good morning Aiden" she walks to her desk, "good morning Miss. Walker," 

Aiden looks at her stuff then back to her teacher. "Miss. Walker, did something happen?" Miss. Walker looks over at Aiden with a sad look in her eyes, "they are going to announce it over the intercoms" with that Aiden nods her head. The morning bell rings and students start arriving in their first period Classrooms. "Wonder what they are gonna say" Aiden agrees. With that Miss. Walker stands in front of the classroom, "alright, if I can have your attention for a few seconds please and thank you"

\------------

Everyone looks to the front, even Aiden. "As you may know, in a few minutes the principal is gonna come on the intercoms and tell us about what happened, so please no talking" with that the intercoms come on, "if I can have your attention faculty staff and students," Aiden looks at the intercom as Damien stands next to her, she looks at him "please tell me your only allowing me to see you?" "Yes" Principal Goff starts to speak again. 

"Last night, around midnight two of our very own students went missing. The Police are investigating the two who went missing. So with that, the ones who went missing are twins Nova And Nate Wolf" Aiden's eyes widen, as tears begin to form. From hearing what the principal said. Damien looks at Aiden placing a hand on her shoulder, "so with that, if your teachers gets a call from the office and your name gets called please come down so the police can interview you, your parents have been called a notified of the situation" 

"Aiden," tears falling down. She looks up at her teacher. "Please head down to the office" Aiden nods her head grabbing her things. She leaves the room heading down to the office to be interviewed. "I don't understand Damien, I saw them two days ago. How could this have happened?" Damien shrugged his shoulders as he saw a student walking by them and trips them chuckling a little shaking her head "you're such a child" "excuse you? I'm sorry I love pranking others"

Reaching the office. Aiden opens the door entering, seeing two officers standing one looks over then walks over "Aiden Blake?" Aiden looks at him, "yes?" The officer holds out his hand to shake her hand, so she takes it shaking his hand "I'm Sergeant Adams, over there is my partner Officer Bryant, we're gonna ask you a few questions. Follow us" Aiden follows the two into a room where the principal was.

She sees a chair and sits also setting her stuff down. Adams spoke up first, "is it alright if I call you Aiden?" She nods. "Alight, can you tell us when you last saw Nova and Nate Wolf?" Looking at the officers, she breaths in and then out. "I saw them two days ago at their place, we were actually planning on what to do over this coming weekend" Adams partner Bryant writes it down, "okay what else?" "As we talked about it, I told them I had to head home since it was getting late" 

"Did you notice anything different about their behavior or how they acted?" Aiden shook her head no. "How long have you known the twins?" "Since 8th grade of middle school" Bryant writes everything down, "okay final question, have they told you anything if they did something bad?" Aiden's eyes widened, "what? No! Nova and Nate would never do anything bad, they are my best friends! What makes you think they did something bad!?" 

Adams holds his hands up, trying to calm Aiden down while Damien watches the whole thing glaring at Adams with a heated look. "Alright, alright. Last night we found blood. In one of their rooms, as well as what looks to be a marking on the wall" Adams pulls out a photo of the evidence and slides them to her, "do you recognize the symbol?" Aiden looks down at the photo of the symbol, Damien looks as well his eyes widen then backs away as well as even looking away. "What about it?" "I showed this symbol to a friend of mine, and they said that this symbol means either a summoning or something or someone has arrived"

"Like a demon?" "or someone who is a killer, or maybe a group" Aiden looks back down at the picture analyzing the photo The symbol looks like a cursive star with different markings on each five ends, Aiden also saw how Damien was acting as he also saw the photo. After the interview was over, Principal Goff said that Aiden was allowed to go home early, 

So her father picked her up from school and took her home. Aiden unlocked the front door entering the house. She looked over to Damien seeing his eyes were glowing like they were at the bench when she waited for the bus, "Damien? What's wrong you've been acting like this since you saw the photo of that symbol" he looks at her, "it's nothing" with that he walks away heading to her room.


	3. The Disappearances

Aiden walked to her bedroom. Sighing quietly, she knocked on the door. "Damien?" Listening for any movement in her room from the demon. "Can I come in?" She hears a yes from the other side. So Aiden grabs the door handle, she opens the door to her room. Seeing the Demon sitting on her bed back facing her. "Damien, I'm sorry" she begins, while watching him. "I know you don't like me asking about your past or you wanting to mention it," 

She walks to her bed and sits next to him a couple inches away. "But you know how I am, I'm just a tad curious. Even with how you acted seeing that symbol" getting no response from Damien she sighs. Going to stand up, "I won't mention my past, but I will say this. That symbol." He says. As he looks at her, his eyes glowing a bit "has something to do with it, but I won't talk about my past," Aiden looks down at her bedroom floor then to her wall, 

But looks at him when he feels one of his hands on her shoulder. "You have to understand why I don't want to talk about my past Aiden," Aiden nods her head at hearing that, "but there is one thing I wanna know" "what's that?" Aiden looks at the wall staring at one of her posters "why did the officers ask if Nova and Nate did something bad? They didn't do a single bad thing" Damien looks at her, watching as she gets up from sitting on her bed. "I don't know, but they have evidence of blood and that symbol in one of their rooms" 

Aiden looks back to him. "Exactly Damien. That was in Nova's room. Why was all of that in Nova's room and who is responsible for it" "how am I supposed to know?, I'm just a demon" Aiden shuts her mouth as she was going to speak. But looks at Damien, a plan forming in her head. Said Demon looks at Aiden "what?" He keeps staring at her as he starts shaking his head seeing the look on her face. "Oh no, I know that look, that's your "I have an idea" look" Damien stands up from sitting down on the bed. 

"Oh come on, just hear me out on this" he throws his hands up in the air "why!? Half of the ideas you have get us into trouble or deep shit" Aiden throws one of her hands over her heart, "ow. That hurts, but this is an easy plan that involves you using your abilities" that gets Damien's attention, as he now starts listening to what Aiden has to say. "You had me at It involves using my abilities" Aiden shakes her head at that, "okay this is very simple. We go to Nova And Nate's house at night," Damien listens in on the plan, taking mental notes on what to do. 

"Once we get there, use your abilities to get in and look around Nova's room, and also Nate's room and see what you can find, got it?" Damien gives her one of his fang smiles, "according to that fanged smile of yours you do" he crosses his arms giving her one of his looks, "you know it" rolling her eyes, going to her closet getting out one of her black hoodies and jeans for tonight "you have some black clothing for tonight right?" "Aiden, my clothes are literally probably mostly black or red" 

She looked at his side of the closet and he was telling the truth. "You should wear lighter clothes or some graphic shirts, ya know something different" he sighs, walking to the closet moving some of his clothes grabs a shirt, takes it out and shows it to her. She looks at it, then gives him a 'really' look "Don't Tell me this is the only one you have?" He rolls his eyes, putting it back "better than nothing" he says quietly while Aiden facepalms.

\------------

"I'm bonded to a lazy demon" "If I was lazy, would I be helping you with this plan of yours?" She doesn't reply to that. "Exactly" After that. The two start to discuss about the plan and also trying to figure out who could possibly have taken Nova And Nate, Aiden exits her room heading to the living room turning the TV on to see what is on, while changing the channels Damien walks in just as Aiden turns it onto a random show walking into the kitchen to fix her something to eat. "Whatever your making, can I have some?" Aiden looks over at him, 

"I didn't know you could get hungry or eat" he looks over at her, while walking into the kitchen sitting on a stool at the counter. "Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I can't eat, I still can" watching her nod at that "okay" Aiden started going back to making her and Damien something to eat. She made two grilled cheese sandwiches for her and Damien, as she was making the grilled cheese sandwiches, Damien looks over to the TV watching as the breaking news comes on. "Aiden, you might wanna see this" 

Aiden looks over from the stove to the TV seeing the news is on. "What is it?" Damien looks at her, "it's about Nova and Nate," he looks back to the TV and gets up from the stool walking to the living room grabbing the remote to turn the volume up. "Just last night, twins Nova and Nate Wolf went missing from their bedrooms in their very own home, leaving evidence of blood, and some very strange markings". 

Aiden looks back to the stove to take the grilled cheese that was cooking in the pan sliding it off into a plate, then starts to make another one. "This just in, we have got news that another child has gone missing early this morning, a middle school student 6th grade." Damien watches the news, his eyebrows furrowed confused, "what the!? You're telling us that another kid went missing as well just after Nova and Nate!? When the fuck!?" Aiden immediately looks over at him then to the TV, "they said what now!?" 

Damien looks at Aiden, eyes glowing a bit of a dark red now, "I think we are gonna need to really talk about that plan now Aiden" As Damien says that Aiden stares at him, nodding her head going back to finish making his grilled cheese. As he walks back into the kitchen, "another kid. .another kid, and it hasn't been that long since we got news about Nate and Nova" finished making His grilled cheese sandwich she places onto a plate for him grabbing both plates, setting them on the counter sliding his to him. 

Damien mumbles a thanks. He takes his sandwich as he takes a bite into it. "What if the missing child has the same evidence?" "Like what?" Aiden looks up from taking a bite into her sandwich, waits to finish chewing her food before speaking. Once she swallows then speaks up, "like, what if that symbol is there at the place where the kid was taken" Damien sets his grilled cheese down, looks off to the side then looks at her. "You may have a point, but it could be different also" she nods to that, taking another bite of her sandwich watching the news.

"But," Looking back to Damien as she begins to speak, "we still put the plan to action tonight, going to Nate and Nova's, figure out what happened" Smiling at Damien, to which he returns with one of his fanged smiles.


	4. Searching For Clues

**Previously On Chapter 2 | The Disappearances**

_"What if the missing child has the same evidence?" "Like what?" Aiden looks up from taking a bite into her sandwich, waits to finish chewing her food before speaking. Once she swallows then speaks up, "like, what if that symbol is there at the place where the kid was taken" Damien sets his grilled cheese down, looks off to the side then looks at her. "You may have a point, but it could be different also" she nods to that, taking another bite of her sandwich watching the news._

_"But," Looking back to Damien as she begins to speak, "we still put the plan to action tonight, going to Nate and Nova's, figure out what happened" Smiling at Damien, to which he returns with one of his fanged smiles._

**.**

**.**

**\-------------------**

Onto Chapter 3 | Searching For Clues 

Damien and Aiden started getting everything ready for the plan to search Nova and Nates room at their home. Aiden told Damien the plan again to make sure that he knew what he had to do, to which the demon understood what he had to do. The two of them made sure that Aiden’s father was asleep before they headed out to go to Nova and Nate’s place, but just to be more sure that Aiden’s father was asleep, 

Damien appeared beside Aiden from the shadow’s giving her a thumbs up. Grabbing her keys Aiden locked the door in the process, heading out while Damien shut it behind him. “Do you have your keys?” looking over to him she nodded. The two of them began their trek to the twins home. Aiden continued walking while her demon friend walked beside her, Damien looked around them to make sure no one was following them. Once the two made it to the Wolf house hold. Damien floated up to Nova’s window opening it without making a sound flying in, 

While Aiden waited outside for him. As he checked on the twins parents to see if they were asleep as he went to their bedroom only to see no one there. ‘Odd...no one is here’ floating back to the window Damien sticks his head out looking down at Aiden who looks up at him. “Anyone here?” she whispers to receive a shake of his head as he says “no” Aiden nods her head “alright,”

Heading to the front door Aiden grasps the doorknob turning it to find the door unlocked. ‘Odd’ Aiden opens the front door quickly slipping inside and shutting it. Damien appears beside her making her jump and punch him in the face. To which not only does he yell in pain cover his nose with both of his hands but Aiden also covers her nose since she feels his pain Damien whispers/yells at her “what the hell Aiden!?”, 

“What do you mean “what the hell aiden?!” you showed up out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me damien!” she whispered/yelled at him. Damien shakes his head holding his nose still. "You're the one who punched me square in the face" Aiden rolls her eyes continuing on with the plan, as he follows behind her. "You committed a crime, Aiden" looking behind her at the demon. "How the hell did I commit a crime?" Damien gives her a smug smirk, "by punching this lovely demon face".

Raising a brow at him, "what lovely face? I don't see one" hearing that response Damien grabs his chest where his non beating heart is and falls backwards on the floor "ouch my heart! You broke it" "your heart is not even beating, how did I break it" his face blank while laying on the floor, "you have a point" with that Aiden enters Nate's room looking around for any type of evidence, "Also. For a demon who cleans like no tomorrow" eyes wide at Aiden's statement Damien turns his head to look at the floor to see nothing but some dust and dirt, 

"Ya might wanna get off the floor, there's no telling what kind of dirty stuff is on it" hearing him get up off the floor Darting to the bathroom Aiden shakes her head with a smile on her face 'for a demon, he hates dust and dirt' turning around knowing he is behind her with soaking wet hair "that was a quick clean" walking to the other side of the room to Nate's closet, Aiden begins looking through it. "why did you do that?" Crossing his arms as Damien watches her look through the closet. "You were laying on the ground, it was the perfect opportunity" she said while smiling at him to which he just shook his head as some water dripped from his hair. “Let’s just continue with the pain already”

\-------------------

Both Aiden and Damien went to Nova’s room. As they began their search around the room, Aiden turned on her phone to use the screen as light while Damien opened up Nova’s closet and what he saw made him jump back crashing into her desk and knocking some stuff down, making Aiden wince from the noise “what the hell are you doing?!” Damien sits up scooting back some away from the closet. “You are the most noisiest demon I ever met” “there is something in her closet” he says, as he gets up off the floor. The two walk to the closet seeing what was inside shining the light from her phone, inside the closet almost making Aiden sick to her stomach.

Was a dead cat, along with the symbol that the cops showed her during her at school. As well as a weapon and a mask that looks like a skull of an animal. Damien deciding that what they found was enough for tonight. He grabs Aiden making her look away “don’t look Aiden, don’t look” he begins to walk her away from the scene so they can leave and head back home. Walking out the front door with Aiden in his hold he covers her eyes and uses the shadows so he can get them home faster. Appearing in Aiden’s room he releases his hold as he uncovers her eyes, Damien watches as Aiden grabs her pajama’s heading to her bathroom so she can shower then go to bed. 

Damien got his as he changed out of his clothes just as Aiden walked out her bathroom brushing her hair, she sees Damien just now putting his shirt on. Before she looks away Aiden sees some scars on his pale skin as well as his biceps, more on his back and some on his chest. Looking away from him “sorry, i didn’t know you were changing” Damien looks over at her, smiling softly “it’s alright,” putting his shirt which covers all of his scars even though Aiden wants to ask about them, she knows he doesn’t like to talk about his past. “Let’s head to bed. It’s been a long night and you have school” 

Aiden walks to her bed getting under the covers. “I think my dad is gonna let me have this week off of school” nodding his head, “it's for the best you do especially after tonight. Now get some sleep” with that Damien gets on the end of the bed closing his red eyes that lose their glow once his eyes close. Aiden closes her eyes before saying “goodnight Damien…thank you for being there for me” falling asleep not thinking she’ll get a response back from the demon, but was proven wrong “night Aiden...your welcome”


	5. Moody Demon Damien

Previously On Chapter 3 | Searching For Clues

_ With that Damien gets on the end of the bed closing his red eyes that lose their glow once his eyes close. Aiden closes her eyes before saying “goodnight Damien…thank you for being there for me” falling asleep not thinking she’ll get a response back from the demon, but was proven wrong “Night Aiden...your welcome” _

_**.** _

**.**

**\-------------------**

** Onto Chapter 4 | Moody Demon Damien **

Returning back to school was one thing, since Aiden's father let her get a week off of school because of Nova and Nate's disappearance. But the worst part was because a certain demon is having one of his fits and since Aiden doesn't know how to help Damien through them, she locks him in her room until he calms down. Looking at the time on her phone seeing it's 6:00 AM.

She sighs knowing she'll have to try and calm him down, with Aiden being bonded to Damien since they first met when she was 13, she never truly knew how to calm him down during his fits. So pulling out the key to her door, "Damien? I'm gonna unlock the door back away from it please" hearing some shuffling she puts the key in the keyhole unlocking the door grabbing the knob.

She slowly opens the door. Looking around for those familiar red eyes, Aiden has always been cautious of Damien during his fits with him never answering her questions of his past she figures his fits have to be a part of it, hearing the floor creak to her left Aiden snaps her head in that direction, seeing Damien standing not to far from her his eyes glowing as his pupils shift between slits to normal.

Trying to keep her breathing under control. Aiden holds her hands up. "Hey Damien," watching him closely Aiden can see his claws are out 'I have to do this quickly before he accidentally hurts himself or me..' looking at his pale face, Damien takes one step closer. "Damien...you have to calm down..I don't know what's going on, but you have to know I won't hurt you". 

The demon closes his eyes opening them again, his pupils slits closing them again as he screams his scream almost sounding like a roar, he drags his claws against her desk "Damien please!..." 'Thank god my dad left early' Aiden steps towards him with caution, but steps back dodging one of his swipes "Damien it's me Aiden! Remember you said you would protect me no matter what!" 

Aiden watches Damien, heartbreakingly seeing that this demon she's known since she was 13, is having to go through this. She's heard him go through these fits ever since they met, but hearing them behind a closed door. But having to actually see him go through one right in front of her breaks her heart, she watches as Damien falls to his knees. 

She steps towards him holding her hands out to him. "Aiden...please….go..I don't want to...hurt you…" Shaking her head at that, crouching down beside him "you won't," carefully placing a hand on his back. 

"I know that, because you would protect me," as she continues to speak she pulls him into a hug. "Even from yourself Damien…you have been for 4 years now whatever happened in your past...I'll help you go through this as well" 

Damien lowers his head, eyes shut tight trying to fight back tears. He lowered his head onto her shoulder. Tears falling. Damien feels Aiden rubbing his back to calm him down, closing his eyes resulting in the glow from them to disappear. Checking the time on her phone seeing that the bus, 

Would be arriving in 15 minutes. Standing up, while helping Damien stand as well. “Come on, we have a bus to catch” Aiden looks at him. Seeing him reopening his eyes but the glow is dimmed a little, Nodding his head. Looking away to wipe away the tears. 

With that Damien grabs his black sleeved, red collared jacket throwing it on while Aiden puts her backpack on. Teleporting beside her Damien places a hand on Aiden’s shoulder, teleporting the both of them to the bus stop. Just in time for the bus to arrive. 

\-------------------

Arriving at the school Cops were still investigating the disappearance of The Wolf Twins, and some other kids as well an adult now. “This must be pretty serious if they have this many cops hanging around” Damien says, leaning against the locker next to Aidens. “No kidding” Whispering back to him. While watching as more cops arrive at the school. 

Turning her head back to her locker, putting her backpack in it, while grabbing her textbooks and notebook, even her little journal she keeps notes about Damien in. With that Aiden begins heading to her English classroom.

\-------------------

The class that Aiden was walking to was the class she hated. Physical Education. Walking into the girl locker rooms Damien teleported to the outside door in the gym outside the locker room while Aiden changed into her gym clothes. Which was an old graphic shirt and basketball shorts. 

Hearing some laughter from the other girls Aiden ignored it, as she went to walk heading to the gym. The same girls push her, making her fall, scrapping her arm against the floor. “You're such a freak Blake, no wonder your friends went missing” looking up, Aiden sees the three of them. Heather Smith, Taylor Anderson, And the leader of the group the one who pushed Aiden down. Emily Jenner. 

The three of them laughed at Aiden who was still on the ground. “Maybe your friends aren’t really missing Blake, maybe they ran away to get away from you. Or maybe. You actually killed them” looking at the ground, her hair covering her face. Aiden began to get mad from what Emily was saying, causing a small red flicker in her right eye, 

Aiden got up off the floor leaving the locker room. Hearing the girls laughing. Looking up seeing Damien, he looked back at her, instantly knowing something was wrong following Aiden to the steps leading to the upstairs part of the gym behind some bleachers. Walking up the steps to their usual spots, “let me guess the same girls” He asked, sitting next to her back against the wall staring at Aiden. Nodding her head. 

Crossing her arms placing them on her legs as well as her head. Damien saw her left arm bleeding a little, it wasn’t until now he began feeling a burning sensation on the same spot, on his left arm. Damien looks over to the girls walking out of the locker room. “Is that them?” Nodding her head again. 

Aiden began to tune everything out. Not even hearing her friend growl softly beside her. Or even notice his pupils shift to slits then back again. 

After going over attendance the teacher Mr. Michael Grant walked back from putting attendance in. “Alright class, today we’re gonna be playing dodgeball, so we’ll need team captains.” While Mr. Grant was beginning to pick. It wasn’t until Aiden looked up from hearing her name be called, “what?” Mr. Grant looked at her, “Aiden your on the opposite team” 

Looking she saw she was on Connor Minor’s team, as she saw the other teams players she saw the three girls, Emily, Heather And Taylor were on Zachary Smith’s, Heather’s brother. “Oh fuck me” Aiden mumbles. 

Walking down the stairs as Mr. Grant was putting the soft foam dodgeballs in the middle line of the gym floor. “You know the rules, you can hit anywhere on the body, but NOT the head.” Walking to the sidelines to watch the game, “if you do, you're out until I tell you can go back in the game” with that he blows the whistle.

Aiden watched as the boys on her team grabbed some of the dodgeballs, but she turned to look at the opposing team she saw. Zachary, Heather, Taylor and Emily with dodgeballs. Emily smiled at Aiden with a mean evil look mouthing ‘your dead’ but that look on her face would soon change because behind Aiden, was one mad demon.

Damien was watching behind Aiden, at the four students who were staring down Aiden ready to hurt her. His pupils shift to slits when Zachary throws a dodgeball at Aiden. Hard. In the head. Which makes her fall back grabbing her head, the result ends with Damien grabbing his head, he teleports behind the four. 

Making himself visible, “Hey! Kid who the fuck are you?” One of the kids on Zachary's team yells out which is one of his friends, Alex Cook. Zachary looks behind him seeing Damien. “Hey punk, you aren in this class are you?” Damien kept his head down. Zachary walked towards Damien, Zachary yelled. “hey shithead! I’m talking to you!” 

He pushed Damien, making him step back some. “I’d advise you not to do that” Damien says, but that makes Zachary laugh as he looks back at his sister, “oh yeah what are you gonna do?” His sister replies. Which makes her get her answer very quick, because Damien punches Zachary the minute he looks back at the Demon. 

Sending Zachary to the floor, eyes wide he puts his index and middle to his nose as he looks at them seeing blood. He looks at Damien then gets up “oh your dead now, you piece of fucking shit!” Going to punch Damien back Zachary’s eyes widen when Damien grabs his hand. His grip tightening on Zachary’s hand as the sound of bones breaking resonant in the air. 

Not too later Damien unclenches his other hand. What looks to be blood on his fingernails that The three girls and Zachary can see that have formed into claws. Damien raises his hand and swipes down, yelling out in pain Zachary falls to his knees, blood dripping out of the wound on his chest. 

Damien let’s go of the boy's hand pushing him down onto his back, looking up through his hair as his eyes shine a dark crimson red. He lunges at the three girls in front of him. Aiden sits up holding her head, eyes widening as she sees Damien attacking Emily and her friends, “oh no…” getting up. Wobbling a little. As the other kids begin to run away from the demon.

Mr. Grant tries to help the students get to safety, while Aiden runs over but stops half way. “Damien stop!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chapter 5 | I’m Sorry Aiden
> 
> Upcoming Chapter: Chapter 6 | School Cancelled, And Demon Research


	6. I'm Sorry Aiden

Previously On Chapter 4 | Moody Demon Damien 

_Damien let’s go of the boy's hand pushing him down onto his back, looking up through his hair as his eyes shine a dark crimson red. He lunges at the three girls in front of him. Aiden sits up holding her head, eyes widening as she sees Damien attacking Emily and her friends, “oh no…” getting up. Wobbling a little. As the other kids begin to run away from the demon._

_Mr. Grant tries to help the students get to safety, while Aiden runs over but stops half way. “Damien stop!!!_

**.**

**.**

**\-------------------**

** Onto Chapter 5 | I’m Sorry Aiden **

“Damien stop!!!” Aiden yelled, She stood a few feet away from the demon who had injured Zachary so bad, his blood was on the floor from the claw marks in his chest. Mr. Grant was able to get the other students out besides Heather and her friends. Taylor scoffs shaking her head, “So we were right about you Aiden,” Aiden looks over to Taylor eyes wide.

Watching as Taylor walks over to her, “you are a freak, if this _‘friend’_ of yours is one. Then you are too” Aiden shakes her head. Watching Taylor, “I’m not a freak Taylor!” Aiden shouts at her, “Right now, how about you leave me alone” Taylor smirks. She looks to Damien then back at Aiden, then Emily speaks up “time to _‘fix’_ things once and for all Blake”.

Heather grabs Aiden’s arms from behind and holds them tight, not even noticing that Damien disappeared. “No! Let me go!” They drag her to the girls locker room, “your little freak friend, isn’t gonna help you now!” But little did they know. That said, the demon was watching from the shadows. Red eyes follow their every movement. 

Emily goes to her gym locker unlocks it. Reaches into her bag and pulls out a knife. The demon who is watching feels more anger watching, looking away as he walks to somewhere else in the locker room. Emily walks back over to Aiden, Heather and Taylor who currently force Aiden down onto the floor. “Ya know Aiden, we could actually turn you in” Emily begins saying, while twirling her knife, 

“And say you’re the one making everyone disappear. I mean you are already a freak,” A smirk appears on Emily’s face who brings the knife close to Aiden’s face as she can see her reflection on the blade. “and with the disappearance who’s to say you aren’t the one causing them? But I want to have some fun before we bring you to the cops” with that Emily takes the knife and begins to cut Aiden.

Aiden received cuts on some parts of her chest close to her neck, on her left arm, on her right wrist, one to her face and a nasty deep one on her back. Aiden could hear Damien in her head and she knew the minute they kept this up the more he was gonna be mad. Before Emily could cut Aiden once more the power in the locker room went out, 

Making the three jump in fright. Heather pulls out her phone to use her flashlight turning the flashlight on, she begins to look around. “Alright! Who’s the dumbass who turned the lights off!?” Heather shouts, as Taylor and Emily look around Aiden laid on the ground wincing in pain from the cuts she’s received as she bled, eyes widened as she heard Heather yell once she heard what sounded like her dropping her phone and a demonic growl. 

“Heather? Heather?!” Aiden shuts her eyes so she won’t see what happens to Taylor or Emily. Feeling presence in front of her Aiden gets into a fetal position thinking it’s either Emily or Taylor, but since she can’t see who it is, it’s actually no other than Damien. His red eyes that are glowing his pupils that are cat-like slits dilate making his pupils a bit bigger, soften once he sees Aiden in the fetal position from thinking he’s one of her attackers, his anger returns looking up at the two who were left. His once dilated pupils return to their cat-like slits.

Taylor turns around looking behind her and Emily seeing the demon in front of Aiden, his body slightly but bigger, his hands all black. Panicking, she rapidly taps Emily's shoulder. Who looks at Taylor annoyed “what?!” Not getting a response from Taylor other than her pointing at Damien. Emily turns around eyes wide “what do you want from us?!” Emily asks. 

Damien stops his eyes widen a little at hearing that, which makes him have a flashback to his past. He no longer sees Taylor or Emily but two people from his past, his voice becoming demonic “what I want? What I want is for you. to. **PAY!!** ” With that he lunges at them roaring in anger as they scream loudly in fear. While Aiden shakes and passes out.

**\-------------------**

Damien walks back over to Aiden. Now able to feel her pain since he’s no longer filled with anger. Bending down he scoops her into his arms bridal style turning back around to see the result of Taylor and Emily. Who died by his hands, claw marks, some flesh torn or ripped, their hearts ripped from its place. Damien teleports both him and Aiden back to her place. 

He lays her down on her bed making a mental note to have her bed sheets wash, teleporting to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Opening the cabinets quickly grabbing it. He teleports back to her room, with that Damien begins to apply stitches, ointment and bandages to her cuts. Aiden began to awake and come to, seeing Damien holding a needle in his left hand, his jacket gone and his shirt ripped. 

Aiden speaks up “Damien?...” he looks over. “Hey don’t move..and don’t speak” she raises an eyebrow. “Why not?” Looking away a little he sighs quietly. “I have to stitch your face..Emily cut your face” eyes wide looking up at the ceiling in her room, Damien grabs her hand with his free one. “I’ll try to not make it hurt..remember we share each other's pain” nodding her head. Even though he was her “guardian” Aiden had to remember that they shared each other’s pain. 

He wasn’t good at showing his emotions for how he feels about others because of his past. But Aiden and him met when she was 13. he learned how to express some of those emotions to her, and right now he hates seeing her like this. “I’m sorry, I reacted that way Aiden…” with that he began his work on the cut on her face, trying to be as gentle as he can. 

“You shouldn’t have seen me like that” Aiden looks at him moving her eyes only, her green eyes stare into his bright glowing red ones _‘hey..you saved me Damien…’_ trying not to wince from the needle poking her skin, “still I didn’t want you to see me like that...that horrible side of me” ‘Damien...you’re a demon. A demon who doesn’t want his past to be known for reasons,’ 

Damien continues to work on the stitch almost finished. _‘but just know...when you're ready to tell me I’ll listen’_ finishing up stitching her face. Damien looks away feeling tears forming but tries to keep it together, feeling arms hug him from behind. Turning around so she can hug him from his front as he begins to softly cry, gripping his ripped shirt. Damien eventually cries himself to sleep.

“I’m here for you like you are here for me Damien, the demon who’s past is not known and has no last name”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chapter 6 | School Cancelled, And Demon Research 
> 
> Upcoming Chapter: Aiden Blake’s Notes #2


End file.
